Gift
by XPhauxRedwoodX
Summary: The story of a young girl who's curse gives her a gift. Vincent/Oc might be continued in a sequal.


Have you ever wondered what it is like to be "Gifted"? Well I know what it's like and trust me it's not the best thing ever, especially when my abilities focus on one person. I've had my psychic powers sense I was eight years old. At first all the kids thought it was the coolest thing in the world, but as years went by kids started to call me a freak and witch. So you would think my stress level would be at its highest point, actually though it isn't because I use the name calling to my advantage. One time the cheerleading captain called me a freak of nature and a huge mistake in the world. So I told her I've cursed her and her descendents for 3000 years. It scared her so much that she quit cheerleading for good in fear that she would end up seriously hurt or dead, and of course my best friend Luna and I laughed our asses off for the rest of the way home. That's not the point though it's like I said here lately me abilities have been focusing on one person. Usually it's someone I know this time it's different it's someone I don't know. I'll wake up in a cold sweat due to a dream I have about him. Sometimes I won't go to sleep in fear of what I'll see. There are even times were I'll space out in the middle of the day and have visions of him. I almost got hit by a car the other day because I was crossing the street and suddenly got a vision of him this causing me to stop in the middle of the road. So yeah you can see how bad it is. So once again I do what I always do get up, get ready for school, and eat breakfast hoping that the school day will go by fast. As I went out the door I felt rays of the sun bearing down on me, Making my dark red hair shine in the light. So after I locked the door I made my way to school with Luna.

"So Scarlet did you have any dreams about your mystery man again?" Asked Luna. "Yes, I Seen his eyes." I said in an awed state of mind. "What color are they?" Asked Luna in suspense. "There red." I stated. "Wow that's….. An unusual color."Said Luna with a pause. "Yeah it is." I said staring ahead at the school.

We entered the school building still talking to each other when I suddenly stopped and felt a deep pain in my stomach making me fall down on the ground. Luna instantly turned around and ran to me to see if I was ok, While Luna was helping me up she was complaining about nobody else being worried about me. I told her not to be worried about it. As we walking to the infirmary I was beginning to get flashes of someone and this time it was a different person. He had a merciless and sadistic look in what looked like to be hazel eyes. All of a sudden the world around me turned black, but just before it did I could've swore I seen the man from my dream at the end of the hall. The next thing that happened surprised me completely. I was in a building it felt like I was tied up I couldn't see either. I then herd a man say something.

"I don't think~~~~~~~ is going to be able to save you." "Yes he will and just you wait he'll kill you too." I said for some reason.

I had no control of my thoughts or words. It made me feel vulnerable to any person who wanted to something to me.

"Dear he won't be able to kill me because he's already dead. HAHAHAHAH. So you will be able to help me with my final experiment and if all turns out well you and ~~~~~~~~~ will help me destroy this crusaded ." Said the man laughing manically. "NOOOOO! Vincent!" I screamed causing me to wake up.

Then all of sudden I seen my mother and Luna getting up out of their chairs and running to me to calm me down. Three doctors came running in looking like they were about ready to take me to the ER. My mother then explained to the doctors that I had a bad dream. At that moment I had so many thoughts running through my head I didn't hear Luna or my mother's words.

"Maybe you should get the doctors back here and check her out." Said Luna. "No, I'm fine." I said hold up my hand. "Are you sure dear? You don't look so good." Said my mother. "Yeah I'm fine really." I said with a lite smile.

I then found out that I would have to stay overnight and the most of tomorrow so the doctors could observe me and see if I can go home later on that night. Around seven o'clock my mom left so she could go to sleep and get up for work tomorrow. When my mom left Luna turned to me looking at me with intent.

"Hay Scarlet who's Vincent?" Asked Luna. "I….think he's the guy in my dreams." I said with a pause. "Well you know who he is now." Said Luna.

Soon after Luna had to leave because visiting hours were over. I then got ready for bed when all of sudden the same pain came back in my stomach again. This time I saw more of the man I seen before. I saw the same sadistic eyes, the same flames that were surrounding him, and the same disappearance within the flames. All of a sudden I felt some one pick me up and carry me. Whoever was carrying me I felt safe in their arms for some reason. I finally built up the strength to open my eyes and when I did I was totally caught by surprise it was him the man from my dreams. He then looked down at me his ruby red eyes staring into my crescent blue ones. All I could do was stare at him. It seemed to be all I knew to do at that moment. He then gently laid me down on my bed.

He started to walk away from me to the window. That made me realize he was leaving. So once again I gathered up my strength and spoke.

"Wait don't go….Are you Vincent?" I asked in a whisper.

Me saying his name caused him to stop in place and turn around. In a blink of an eye he was right there beside me. Once again his red eyes were starring into my blue ones with curiosity.

"How do you know my name?" Asked Vincent. "I…I…I think you should…sit down somewhere because this is going to be a long story." I said looking at him.

I told Vincent about everything. I told him I had special abilities that no one else I knew had. I told him when I first began having dreams of him all the way to the weird pains that I would get in my stomach and the flashes of another person surrounded by fire. I then turned to the right to see that it was three o' clock.

"I should go." Said Vincent. "Why?" I asked. "You need rest and I need to try and figure out why and how you got these powers. I don't think you got them naturally. I think you got them from some experiment." Said Vincent standing up. "Oh I see, but what if see something that I need to tell you?" I asked in confusion. "Here this is my number." Said Vincent giving me the piece of paper. "Thank you Vincent." I said turning to look at him, but he was already gone.

I slept well for the rest of the night I didn't have any dreams of Vincent though. That kind of made me sad for some reason. Apparently liked having dreams of him. During the rest of the day I didn't really do much. I then decided to walk around the hospital for a little while. After I was almost done walking I realized that I didn't see any doctors, nurses, or patients. I then started to look around for some, but found none. This made me realize something was wrong. I then started to go the front door. When I got there my feet came to a sudden stop. There he was, the man with the sadistic like nature to him.

"Finally I've found you." Said the man. "Who are…you?" I asked in suspicion. "You've forgotten your own brother?" Said the man walking to me.

By impulse I backed away from him. Something about him wasn't right. Every single thought in my head told me to ran away and hide. With that I did, I ran away from him as fast as could making my way up to my room. I then grabbed my cell phone and the slip of paper with Vincent's number on it. After that I ran out and went to go hind somewhere. I decided to go into the CAT scanning room and hide in the control room under the desk. I quickly dialed Vincent's number and held it up to my ear. Oh god please answer I said to myself.

"Hello?" Said Vincent on the other end. "Vincent please help there's some weird guy here after me and there is no one else in the hospital -Oh god he's here-." I said hanging up on Vincent. "Scarlet my dear why must you hide from me I'm only here for your best interest." Said the man.

I then crawled really quickly to the door that lead into the hall way waiting for him to turn around so I could leave. About a second later he turned his back to me. So quietly but quickly I opened the door went out and closed it. I tripped over myself as I was running to find a new hiding spot to wait for Vincent to come and save me. I got up and turned around to see if the man was behind me he wasn't, but when I turned back around he was only inches from my face.

"Now it's not nice to run away from someone who's trying to get your undying attention." Said the man grabbing a hold of my wrist. "Let me go! Right now!" I yelled trying to get from his grip. "Now now don't put up a fight I really don't want to hurt you." Said the man. "Who are you and what do you want with me?" I asked still struggling against his grip. "You don't remember me? Oh well I guess I'll have to remind you." Said the man whispering in my ear.

He then started to nuzzle and kiss my neck this made me gasp. I then started to struggle a lot more so he pinned me against the wall and started to bite my neck so hard it began to bleed little. I was about ready to kick him in the shin until he pressed his body against mine.

"Stop it please!" I yelled with my voice echoing throughout the hall way. "Umm…not until you fully remember me my love." He said whispering in my ear.

All of a sudden all I saw was a flash of red then a hand pulling me into their chest. All I could see was the world around me go black. When I woke up I realized I was on grass. I was about to raise up when I felt a hand on my shoulder pull me back down.

"You need to rest." Said Vincent. "What about my mother and Luna!" I asked raising my voice. "They'll be under the protection of two turks I know." Said Vincent.

Five weeks later 

As the weeks went by I got to know everyone from avalanche. I, Yuffie, Luna, and Tifa would always have a girl's night on Saturday after Tifa would close the bar. On other days I would hang out with Reno and the others, but what I loved the most was on week night me and Vincent would meet up and go to our secret place. Sometimes we wouldn't even talk we would just sit beside each other and look up at the stars or close our eyes and listen to the sounds of the night. Tonight I decided to skip out on girl's night and go to our secret place. As I was walking there I was replaying all the times me and Vincent would spend together. One time I decided to get there early so I could scare Vincent, but it didn't work he ended up scaring me on accident causing me to fall in the pond. Then there was the other night were there was a puppy wouldn't seem to stop bugging the crap out of Vincent. I laughed at his attempts to get the puppy to stop bugging him. Finally when I arrived there I realized how attached I was to Vincent. The thought of it made have butterflies creep up in my stomach. I knew I wanted to tell him but I didn't know how. So I decided to sit there and think of a way to tell him while I was waiting for him to come. As I was sitting there I was messing around with the necklace he gave me. It was the Cerberus charm off his gun. I heard the sound of foot steps behind me. So I stood up and turned around with a smile on my face, but my smile faded as quickly as came when I realized the person in front of me was certainly not Vincent. All I could do was stand there with the look of horror on my face.

"Sephiroth." I said staring at him. "Why you remember me this time my sweet scarlet." Said Sephiroth with an evil smirk. "Vince-!" I screamed out before Sephiroth covered my mouth. "Oh no we can't have him coming here and ruin our special moment were about to have my dear." Whispered Sephiroth while licking the edge of my ear.

Right when he said that I knew what he meant. I instantly started to struggle against his grip while he was trying to pin me down on the ground, but all my efforts went in vain. Then in about two minutes he had me pinned to the ground. So I used all my strength to inhale and let out the loudest scream I possibly could. Earning me a slap on the check.

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Vincent's POV

I was quietly but quickly making my way to the spot me and scarlet would go to on every week night. I knew what I was going to do. I was going to call her and tell her to come here so I could tell her what I've wanted to tell her for the past week. At first I didn't know if was certain about my feelings earlier in the week, but I realized that my feelings for her were true just hours ago. I wanted to hold her in my arms as close to me as I could; I wanted to kiss her with intense passion, and most of all I wanted to be with her forever. I then snapped out of my train of thought when I heard an ear piercing scream that rattled my head. I instantly knew it was scarlet. I was about to run felt a sharp pain enter trough my back and make its way out of my chest. Before I knew it my eyes were getting really heavy, but I knew I had to save her. So once again I started to run. I felt my blood pouring out of the wound I received in my chest. I was almost there when I felt another sharp pain enter through the back of my thigh causing me to collapse on the ground. With all my might I tried to get back up, but the blood loss of my earlier received wound had taken its toll on me. I then heard someone walk beside my head and with the rest of my remaining strength I lifted my head to see who it was. My eyes widened with horror before the world around me became black.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Regular POV

I slowly opened my eyes thinking that all things that happened moments ago was just a dream, but I realized what happened wasn't a dream when felt my bare back hit cold stone. I started to get dizzy when the events were replaying in my head. Finally I got to looking around my new surroundings and for some reason this place felt strangely familiar. I then realized that was restrained against the wall. I struggled for a good ten minutes before I seen Sephiroth walk in.

"Well don't you look beautiful?" Said Sephiroth staring at me with lust in his eyes. "Pig!" I yelled with a growl in the back of my throat. "Oh that hurt my feelings." Said Sephiroth sarcastically. "I don't think Vincent is going to be able to save you. If that's what you're thinking." Said a man appearing from the shadows "Yes he will and just you wait he'll kill you too." I said glaring at the man.

That's when it hit me. This scenario was familiar, because I dreamed it which means…no I thought. Vincent can't be…I whispered with tears treating to pour out.

"Dear he won't be able to kill me because he's already dead. HAHAHAHAH. So you will be able to help me with my final experiment and if all turns out well you and Sephiroth will help me destroy this crusaded planet. HAHAHAHAHAHA." Said the man laughing manically.

Even though I knew what I was going to scream. I couldn't hold back the tears any more. So once again I made took in a deep breath ready to scream what I did in my dream.

"NOOOOO! Vincent!"

What happened next totally caught me off guard. Every window and item that contained glass or plastic shattered to a million pieces all over the floor. I could feel the chains that restrained me give away and for some reason my sight had became keener. I then saw my reflection in the carked computer screen. It completely surprised me . My hair had become longer, my once blue eyes were now red, and my bare body was covered in clothing. I then realized I was holding a katana.

"Oh what do we have here?"Asked the man with glee on his face. "You're end." I said flatly. "Really I guess you have forgotten my dear son Sephiroth." Said the man. "No not really, but do you actually think he's going to stop me from decapitating your overlarge head off your shoulders." I said stepping closer to him. "Of course he will I'm his father." Said the man in an angered tone. "Really then why is your head in my striking range?" I asked in with a over happy tone.

The man then turned and looked at Sephiroth in confusion. That's when he realized I was right. He was in my striking range. His eyes widened with horror and his mouth fell open into a perfect _O_.

"I don't need you any more Hojo." Said Sephiroth in an emotionless tone. "You'll pay for betraying me Seph-." Was all Hojo could say before I decapitated him. "You shouldn't have stopped paying attention to me." I said licking a little bit of blood of my sword.

That's when all hell broke loose. Sephiroth came charging after me with his sword. I quickly but swiftly dodged his attack. At some point in time it felt like we were doing a dance as old as time it's self, but none of us missed a beat not once. Finally after what seemed hours of attacking and dodging I found a minor opening, but I knew it would help me in the long run so I took it. Stabbing Sephiroth in the shoulder with my katana. All of a sudden he took my katana out of his shoulder and flipped my behind him, but his attempt didn't work I landed right on feet ready to strike again. Then in moment's notice gunshots came firing from two different places. I felt one graze the side of my shin.

"What the hell don't shoot me! Shoot him" I yelled in annoyance.

I then heard someone land beside me. I knew who was I didn't even have to look or think twice.

"What happened to you?" Asked Vincent. "I'll tell you later after we get rid of him." I said nodding towards Sephiroth. "That won't be necessary let Cloud handle it." Said Vincent. "No." I said charging after Sephiroth.

I didn't think Sephiroth would do well with two people coming at him at a time, but apparently I was wrong. It seemed like he became harder to fight. Once again I found an opening, ready to take it. When all a sudden Sephiroth turned around and stuck his sword right threw my upper leg and flinged me over him in attempt to throw me on cloud to stop his attack on him. Instead though I landed in a pile of empty boxes. Soon after it seemed everyone that took Sephiroth on was on the ground badly injured. I then got up in one last attempt to stop him. It didn't work though. He grabbed me by the throat and pinned me to the wall of the building.

"Hmm this is going to be difficult now to make you do what I want since you have so much fight in you." Said Sephiroth with a grin. I screamed as he tightened the grip on my neck. "I'll give you a deal Scarlet. You willingly join forces with me and I'll spare your friends lives. If not I'll kill them all right in front of your eyes." Said Sephiroth.

I then got an evil smile on my face. Appearing to seem like I was weighing the options. When I heard Reno yell out something.

"Don't you dare. We came out here to save your ass not to get ourselves killed because you decided to cross over to the dark side." He yelled at me. "Sephiroth.." I said in a sweet voice. "Yes." He replied. "Oh Sephiroth.." I said sweetly again. "Yes my love." He said up close to my face. "Go to hell." I said flatly.

Right before he could get a look of anger on his face there was a loud bang. This caused Sephiroth to lose his grip on my neck and fall to his knees. I looked up to see Vincent lowering his gun.

"This isn't over." He said clutching his chest. "Actually Sephiroth it is over," I said picking up my sword and stabbing it right threw his hand into his chest.

After that everything went hazy for me for some reason. All I remember is seeing Vincent's face looking down at me telling me everything was going to be okay. Then my world turned black right before my very eyes. What happened next seem very strange to me because I haven't had any dreams after I started to be around Vincent. All I could see was a woman with brown hair and brown eyes dressed in white. She was so beautiful she seemed almost angelic.

"Please don't tell me your and angel." I groaned. "Well I guess you could sort of consider me an angel since I've been watching over you and Vincent for some time." Said the woman with a smile. "Well maybe you're not an angel, but a figment of my imagination I created to pass the time waiting for angel to tell me where my soul is to go and if its hell I just hope it's not in the same sector that Sephiroth is in. I've had enough of him for five life times." I said.

"I'm a friend of Vincent's." She said. "What's your name?" I asked. "Lucrecia. Tell Vincent that I said he better take good care of you." She said.

Eight years later_

I woke up feeling the morning sun shining on my face. I turned to see a peaceful sleeping Vincent. I couldn't help but smile at his fake sleeping he always seemed to do this every morning.

"You better stop acting before she comes in here." I said placing my hand on his shoulder. "Umm lock the door. So we can have time for ourselves." He said. "Daddy! Mommy!" Yelled a little girl running into the room and jumping on the bed. " Hay sweetie." I said running my fingers threw her long black curls. "Daddy's still asleep?" Whined the girl. "Then why don't you wake him up Nina." I said nudging her. "Ok." Nina squeaked. "Nina Lucrecia Valentine don't you dare push me off the bed." Said Vincent with a smile on his face. "Ok." Said Nina still pushing him off the bed. "I told you NOT to push me." Said Vincent. "Dilly dally silly shally daddy. You forgot today is opposite day." She said giggling. "You said yesterday was opposite day." Said Vincent getting up off the floor. "Every day is opposite day daddy!"Yelled Nina with glee.

Slowly I and Vincent got up to get ready for the day. At long last everyone was ready. When I came down to the kitchen I saw Vincent cooking breakfast. I cautiously went over to him wrapping her arms around him.

"The bus already came to take her to school?" I asked "Yes…" Said Vincent. "I have to tell you something…" I said leading Vincent to the living room. "What is it?" asked Vincent. "Sit down and I'll tell you." I said

Vincent sat down wondering what she had to tell him. It wasn't very often that she had to sit him down and talk, but when it happened he would always be there for her. The she looked at him made him realize it wasn't something sad or stressful. So he knew he wouldn't have to comfort her.

"Well?" Vincent asked. "Remember two weeks ago when Nina went to go stay with Tifa." I Stated

Of coarse Vincent remembers that night. He was able to please her in a way no other man could.

"I do. Why?" Asked Vincent in concern. "I'm pregnant, Vincent." I said looking at him with happiness. "That's great!" Said Vincent scooping me up in his arms and twirling me around.

I knew then that everything would be okay. That what happened eight years ago was in the past and would stay in the past. I knew that I would give birth to healthy boy or girl. Though there was one thing that bothered me. Will I be able to control the other side that lives within me?

The end for now


End file.
